Teases and Paybacks
by jerunico
Summary: It's no secret that Ema does all the teasing in their relationship, but everybody has a breaking point. What happens when the patient Apollo has had enough? That's when she's going to have a night to remember.


**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and its characters are the properties of Capcom.**

* * *

"Hey Apollo, have you ever masturbated to me?"

The question came out of nowhere. Apollo couldn't even able to voice out a reply, just slowly turn his gaze at Ema, who was resting her head at his lap watching the TV. Here he was expecting a peaceful evening with his girlfriend, but then she had to sate her curiosity.

"What?" He was really hoping he had misheard her.

"You know - fapping, pleasuring yourself, beating your meat, that kind of stuff." Ema nonchalantly replied as she kept her eye on the show, somehow treating this a trivial matter.

"I know what that is! But where is this coming from?"

"The guy in the show reminded me of you. The girl is probably freezing to death in those tiny clothes and practically throwing herself at him, yet he still can't get the hint. I used to do the same thing, you know? Trying to get your attention. But either you were that dense or just pretending to be then proceeded to have a good rub later. So, did you do it?"

"I just thought you were making yourself comfortable since we lived under the same roof! Weren't you embarrassed? We're just roommates then!"

"I did them because it was for you, dummy, so at least try to show some gratitude. And don't try to change the subject, Justice. Did you used me as your wanking material or not?"

"Just drop it ok? It's not like we haven't see each other naked and... did it before."

"I'm just curious."

"Why are you even curious about this?!"

"The way you behaved and responded suggested high levels of anxiety, this implies you might be hiding something. Time to... come clean, darling."

"It's not funny! And what are you? Athena? Since when did you learn all those psycho-speak?"

Apparently that got Ema's attention, as she turned off the TV, sat up straight, turned to face her sweating boyfriend and looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"So... it's that hyperactive hamster-on-coffee girl huh? You like em' young and spunky is it? Then TAKE THAT!"

"What?! No, it's - haha - nothing like that! I - haha- stop!"

Despite Apollo's pleas, Ema didn't stop, instead she became much more relentless in her tickling pursuits.

"Hahaha! Em - haha - please!"

"You two timing jerk! What?! Am I not good enough in your fantasies?! Is it because I'm older? Is that why you won't get off to me?"

"I - hahahaha- I did! It's always - hahaha- you! Hahahaha - it still is! So please stop!"

Ceasing her attack, the panting lawyer turned to face his girlfriend, only to see her sporting a wide wicked grin, then it dawned on the poor man that he had fell for her tricks.

"You're evil, you know that?"

"I know, and it's really fun. Plus," moving to sit on Apollo's lap, Ema then wrapped her arms around his neck, "I got you to admit you had been a bad boy."

Apollo's face turned bright red and tried to look away from her, but that only encouraged the cheeky girl.

 _'Aren't you the most adorable? That's why I love you so much, and that only makes me want to tease you some more.'_

"Now, now, no need to be shy," Ema cooed and pulled his head to face her, "since the cat's out of the bag, you can let me know all the details. So, my dear, what did you imagined me doing when you're touching yourself? Am I a loyal maid wearing a slutty dress and obediently followed your every word? Or am I a dirty nurse that took care of you and all your pent up needs? Oh! How about you're my favorite student and I offered you some 'private lessons' after school?"

"You uh, seemed strangely enthusiastic about this. Have you been giving this some thought, Ms Skye?"

"I'm a woman of science, Apollo. I know just how normal it is for anyone to have fantasies with the people they loved. Yes, you don't need to be so surprised, I fantasized about you all the time, happy? Shocking isn't it? A woman daydreaming about her boyfriend? It's almost as if she's in a relationship with him or something."

Ema replied in a very matter-of-fact manner, utterly destroying Apollo's not so subtle attempt at teasing her. Thus, a defeated sigh later, he finally conceited.

"Fine, if you really want to know."

Leaning back on the couch, Apollo began. "All those scenarios you mentioned? I honestly never thought of them. What really turned me on is when you wear those cute little shorts that show so much of your legs. No, I don't have a feet fetish, stop interrupting. Instead, those long smooth thighs are what attracted me the most. Whenever you bend over in those shorts, that amazing view is like, wow! Then there's times you lean down while wearing those tight tank-tops. I mean, how could I avert my eyes when they are practically spilling out?! And don't get me started on that time you waltzed into the kitchen right after you got out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around you, that was just -"

Snapping back to reality, Apollo saw that Ema was giving him a sly foxy smirk. It was then he realized just how creepy he must had been.

"Please don't think I'm a freak and break up with me."

"Oh no, not at all," Ema assured, "I know what I'm expecting when I asked you this. Besides, I'm actually touched that thinking of me makes you so... excited."

To show her honesty, she slowly trailed a finger down his chest and rubbed on his shaft through the fabric of his jeans, smiling at the sharp gasp he elicited.

"Oh don't worry, I'm glad that I got to rile you up so much after all this time."

"You what?"

"Have you forgotten already? I did all of them on purpose dummy, I really wanted you to look at me. But when you didn't seemed to react at all, that bummed me out. So you can imagined my relief when you had such a... hands-on reaction behind the scenes." There she went with the evil grin again.

"So, you really don't mind?"

"Of course not, silly! Don't worry about it."

"Good."

Without warning, Apollo grabbed Ema's ass and pulled her closer to him, their faces a few inches apart with his ungelled horns between them. Then he growled deeply.

"You had been a bad bad girl, Ema. Teasing your poor lover so much and making fun of his misery, what a naughty little minx you are," with his hands still on her ass, he gave them a sudden squeeze, making Ema gasped in return, "Do you know what happens to bad girls like you?"

Moving to her ears, he whispered softly, "They need to be taught a lesson. Ema Skye, I'm going to fuck that mouth of yours and shove my whole dick down your throat, so you better kiss, lick and suck it like your life depends on it. When I come in your mouth, don't you dare spill even one drop, or else..."

Ema moaned again when Apollo sunk his fingers deeper. She tried to arch her head back in response to the jolt of pleasure, but his gentle nibbling on her ear prevented her from doing so.

"Then, I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't even think of anything but my cock and you'll be screaming my name at the top of your lungs, begging me not to stop as I pound your fucking cunt. When we are done, you can't even feel your legs, and I'm not stopping until I. Am. Satisfied."

Ema shuddered when she heard what Apollo was going to do to her. When their gaze met, she saw his hazel eyes were full of want and lust. The gentle, dorky, loving Apollo was gone and overtaken by a fearsome beast, a transformation that only occurred when she pressed the right buttons. At that moment, she knew they were not going to have their usual passionate lovemaking but a rough fucking session instead. Apollo's going to give it to her hard, and Ema couldn't wait to get started.

Without a moment of hesitation, the lustful pair pressed their lips together, each wanting to taste the other. Both of their tongues wrestled for domination as they explored each other. Ema began grinding on Apollo's erection and ran her hands from his solid pecs to his hair while one of Apollo's hands moved under her shirt and caressed her breast, occasionally pinching her hardened nipple lightly just to hear her sighs.

Moments passed, still the couple continued their lip-locking, neither one of them wanted to stop until they finally parted for air, but Apollo was relentless. As soon as their lips left each other, he quickly planted his at her neck, drawing a sharp gasp from Ema. As his mouth and hands worked to pleasure her, all Ema could do was to hug him tightly and whispered his name over and over, a sweet melody to his ears.

When Apollo had his fill, he turned to look at his girlfriend. At the sight of their significant other, the young couple smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

"You'll always love me, right Apollo?"

"Forever."

With that, they leaned in for another kiss, this time a sweet lovers' kiss, the one they shared so many times, with Ema's arms around her neck and his around her waist as they enjoyed each other's embrace. When they parted, Apollo wordlessly stood up with Ema in his arms, carrying her bridal style and then made his way to their room. Making herself comfortable, Ema snuggled into Apollo's chest, content with letting him taking the lead and giggling just how different this was compared to the time they lost their virginity to each other; they were so nervous, clumsy and eager during their first intimate skinship that Ema couldn't helped but shook a little when exposing her body to him. However, in the end, the beautiful experience was so exciting and most importantly, fulfilling as they surrendered their mind, body and soul to the one they loved dearly.

When he laid her on the bed, Ema wasted no time in taking off her top and was going to remove her shorts before Apollo climbed on top of her, her chest between his knees and then proceeded to unbuckle his belt. Ema, smiling at what she was going to see, moved to give him a hand but was surprised when he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them against the back of the bed frame.

"You seemed to forget that I'm taking charge now," she could see the lust returning to his eyes, "just for that, your punishment's going to get much harsher. Starting now, you..."

The belt was now in his other hand.

"Are not..."

It was now wrapped around her wrists.

"Free to move."

Ema was now effectively bound to the bed, and Apollo took his time to savor in the delicious sight. Breathing heavily, her bare chest heaving up and down, Ema was getting excited at how spontaneous Apollo was, the greedy way he's looking at her and for trying something like this for the first time.

"Oh? Getting excited are you? Then why don't we try something else?"

Climbing off from her, Ema wondered what Apollo was doing at the closet, but when he turned around, she saw that he was holding his favorite turquoise-blue necktie.

"Oh my. Are we going to do some role playing after all? So what are we? Are you going to interrogate me, an uncooperative witness? Or was I a mean horrible boss to you and now you want to get back at me?"

"Nope, just this."

What Apollo did was something Ema totally didn't expected. Instead of what she said, the last thing she saw was her lover grinning evilly as he blindfolded her with his tie. Unable to move nor see, Ema was now completely under Apollo's mercy, and her panties couldn't get any wetter.

Feeling Apollo's hand running through her hair and resting behind her head, she sighed loudly when he once again targeted his lips at her neck while his other hand massaged her breast. Then, slowly, he trailed his tongue up from her neck to her chin, before opening her mouth and finally met her expecting tongue. At the taste of their lover, the couple engaged in another passionate kiss, both lusting for each other and wanting to hear more of the other's voice.

When Apollo broke the kiss, Ema, unwilling to stop and wanted more of him, mewed weakly in protest and leaned her face forward as far as her bound arms allowed, hoping he would reciprocate, but he didn't. With her eyes covered she had no idea if Apollo didn't notice or just ignored her. However, her doubts quickly dissipated and her light mewing turned to erotic cries when he started to work on her breasts.

As he cupped and massaged both of them, he kissed her neck before slowly made his way down, leaving quick pecks as he did so until Ema felt his tongue at her excited peak. Licking around her areola, he then flicked her nipple with his tongue and after a few teasing licks, finally enveloped her in his mouth and started sucking on her breast.

His other hand was quite busy as well, caressing her other breast and rubbing the hardened nipple lightly, thoroughly helping himself with such tasty treats while Ema kept whispered his name in between her sighs.

Making a slight 'pop' when he pulled his mouth back for a moment, he gave the wet nipple some more licks, teasing the bound girl even more. Then, almost immediately began sucking on it hungrily, wanting to taste more of her. When he had his fill, Apollo turned his attention to her other breast and began taking care of it with his mouth, driving Ema to moan louder and louder at what Apollo was giving her.

After a few ecstasy-filled moments, Apollo got off from the bed and Ema could hear him getting undressed. Licking her lips expectantly at the thought of her naked boyfriend and the fat, erect cock between his legs, she almost gone light headed with anticipation when she felt him on top of her chest again, knowing his dick was not far away from her mouth.

"Do you know which part of your punishment we are going to do now?"

The horny girl nodded her head.

"Then say it." Apollo commanded, and Ema obeyed.

"You are going to fuck my mouth with your thick hard cock, deepthroating me and making me choke on your dick. I'm going to suck your cock like my life depended on it and give you the best blowjob ever until you cum in my mouth, and I'm drinking each and every last drop of your load, all of it."

"So, are you ready?"

Ema opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue, panting heavily as she did. Actions spoke louder than words after all.

While his fingers played with her tongue, she heard Apollo whispered softly by her ear.

 _"Good girl."_

Just like that, Apollo shoved all of his length deep in to Ema's throat. The girl loved every inch of it and immediately started to caress him with her tongue, eager to taste everything.

 _"Hmm... mmmm..."_

With his cock still deep in her throat, Ema let out a happy, tender moan, knowing fully well that doing so could pleasure Apollo even more, and she wanted to make him feel good. Soon, she began to gag, but Apollo made good on his promise and did not relent, instead she heard him groaned loudly, no doubt getting off from his bound girlfriend choking and gagging hard on his dick. Breathing was the most difficult thing to do now, but hearing his pleasured voice and heavy breathing were well worth it.

Finally, Ema felt Apollo pulled himself away from her, his cock slowly sliding out of her throat while her spittle and drool dripped across her chin and breasts as she coughed for air.

"My, my, Ema. What a huge mess you made." Something wet and hot was on her lips. Then, Apollo commanded again, "Clean it up." Ema was more than happy to please him.

Planting a kiss at the tip, Ema then slowly ran her tongue along his shaft until she reached the base before making her way back to the top, feeling every length and meat as she licked it again. After swirling her tongue around the head for a few times, she began to treat the other side, diligently cleaning her beloved's cock as per his instructions.

However, judging by his tightening grip around her head and his quickened breaths, she could tell that Apollo was getting impatient. Ever the loving girlfriend that she was (as well as getting hungry for his cock), Ema then took him in her mouth, squealing in delight as she got to taste him again and happily sucked him off, earning a heavy groan from Apollo that served to encourage her. She wanted to make him feel good, to pleasure him, and his groans were evidence enough that she was doing a good job.

 _"Mmmmh... mmm... hmmm"_

Ema moaned again as she kept bobbing her head in a rhythmic fashion. She loved to look at Apollo's face whenever she gave him a blowjob, but with her eyes blindfolded, instead she was aware of his dick in her mouth; of how delicate the glans were as she traced their shape, how soft yet hard the flesh was as she wrapped her mouth it and how strong the vibrations traveled when she sighed against it.

She really wanted to take more of his length in, to taste more of him, to make him feel even better, but being bound meant she could only get so far, yet Apollo didn't seemed to mind. Instead, all this time she felt his hand gently stroked and petted her head, occasionally whispering her name as she sucked his cock. God, she loved it when he did that.

As she continued to take care of him with her mouth, suddenly both of his hands gripped the side of her head, stopping her rhythm and pulled himself away.

"That's enough out of you. I'm not letting you have your way."

"Of course, so please use my mouth as much as you want. I'm all yours, Apollo..."

That did it. She didn't even need to see his face to know what she said sent him over the edge, for in an instant he had thrust himself all the way into her throat, once again making her choke and gag before pulling back slightly and began pumping his hips furiously.

It hurt a bit initially, but Ema didn't care. Soon it felt good and she was in a bliss, her lover was thoroughly fucking her mouth and throat as if they were her pussy, all the while groaning and calling out her name in a dazed ecstasy. Fuck! If only she could look at him and grabbed onto him right now. Just imagining the hungry look on Apollo's face only made her wetter with anticipation, and all she could do was to moan loudly while Apollo continued to ravage her mouth.

When he deepthroated Ema again for god knows how many times, she knew he was getting close - his dick started to twitch, his breaths quickened and his grips tightened.

 _"Hmmmm...! Mmmm...! Mmmm...!"_

Ema moaned as loud as she could, sending a wordless message to Apollo. _'Cum into my mouth, Apollo...'_

Finally, after a few more thrust, Apollo came.

"Oh fuck! Ema!"

He shouted when he came into her welcoming mouth. Ema too moaned in delight and surprise at the huge amount he shot, all the while sucking on his cock tightly as she hungrily drank his load, not wanting to waste one drop as he commanded.

As soon as Apollo pulled away, Ema dutifully opened her mouth to prove that she had been a good, obedient girl. She heard him chuckled softly, followed by a hand on her cheek and before she knew it, his lips against hers.

"Apollo... I'm a good girl... I've been a good girl right?... Have I been good?" Ema asked in between kisses.

"Why yes, Ema. You are MY best girl, and I suppose my best girl deserves a reward, no?"

After one more kiss, Apollo moved slowly downwards, caressing Ema's neck and treated himself with her breasts once again, but both of them knew that was not his intended destination. Only when he was satisfied he resumed his southward target until she felt him left their bed. When his hands were on the side of her shorts, Ema raised her hips accordingly so he could remove the final pieces of clothing on her body.

Then, she spread her legs wide, so Apollo could feast his eyes upon his prize. There she was - bound, blindfolded, nude, wet and all for Apollo's taking. She could only imagine the greedy look on his eyes and how he was going to give her his promised reward.

"God, Ema. You're so fucking hot."

Hearing her lover said how enticing she was to him only made Ema made Apollo more, thus she wiggled her hips playfully, both to seduce and welcome he in. Needless to say, Apollo accepted her invitation. So when she felt his arms wrapped under her thighs and his breath upon her opening, she could only bite her lip in excitement.

But as soon as Apollo covered her with his mouth, all of Ema's self control shattered. Her excited silence turned to pleasured cries as she jolted her head back, her jerking hips held firmly by Apollo's strong arms as he tasted her.

Apollo was hungry and eager, that much she knew even without her sights. Holding on tightly to her squirming body, his tongue busily swirled around her love, moving erratically while occasionally sucking it lightly.

As Ema let herself being spoiled, suddenly she felt his fingers spread her outer lips open and after a few teasing licks and kisses, Apollo wasted no time in reaching deeper inside, thoroughly caressing Ema's most intimate part.

When his tongue was deep in her, Ema let out a sharp, erotic cry and, in the heat of the moment, instinctively pulled down her arms hard towards Apollo, shaking the whole bed as she was still bound to the bed.

How Ema wished she could break free from her restraints, to hold Apollo in her hands, to play and ruffle his hair, to grab his head and sink her fingers into him as he greedily ate her out. But her silent wants quickly subsided when Apollo turned his attention _upwards_.

As soon as he tongued her clit, Ema screamed - hard. Anyone passed by outside the Justice Law Offices could've heard her, but she was beyond the point of caring, only Apollo was in her mind. Pulling back her mound for better exposure, Ema could only scream again in ecstasy as he proceeded to treat her most sensitive area; flicking it with his tongue, licking around it, giving it gentle kisses - causing her to thrash wildly as her cries and moans echoed in their room.

Moments later, his finger entered inside Ema, steadily pumping in and out of her, not even once intending to let his beloved rest as he sucked, tongued and fingered Ema. Leaving the clit, Apollo turned his attention back down to her soaking entrance, his finger never stopped its rhythmic motions even when his mouth joined in the action.

Then, once more he targeted her clit, his incessant licking tongue and pumping finger drove Ema mad with euphoric ecstasy as waves of pleasure crashed unto her.

 _"Apollo... I'm... I'm..."_

Slowly but surely Ema knew her climax was building up, yet Apollo never let up on his pace - he had been intimate with her long enough to know how to properly please his beloved. Gripping the belt bindings tightly, Ema's breath quickened as her incoming orgasm approached. Apollo's rhythm never changed, his tongue and finger moved in motion.

Until finally, Ema came.

She screamed - loud and full of ecstasy. Her thrashing boy was held firmly by Apollo as he closed his mouth on her love, eager to taste all of her sweet juices. When the euphoric bliss was settled, Ema tried to catch her breath when she felt Apollo's tip at her opening, clearly impatient from all the foreplay. Not that Ema blamed him, she herself was keen on getting started.

"You're so wet for me now, aren't you?"

"Yes..."

"Do you want my cock in you that bad?"

"Please..."

"What is it Ema? I don't think I heard you."

Damn these bindings! If she wasn't restrained, Ema would've grabbed onto Apollo, rode him like there's no tomorrow and left a few good scratches for being such a fucking tease. But not tonight. Tonight, she was his plaything, and what good is a toy if she couldn't make her beloved happy?

"Apollo please! Just fuck me now!"

She could hear him chuckle at her pleads. _'He's not going to tease me any longer, right?'_

Then, without any word, in a slow, strong, steady manner, Apollo finally slid his cock into Ema.

Her excited gasp during the initial penetration quickly turned to erotic screams when Apollo began thrusting his hips. With every thrust Ema could feel his pent up lust and hunger as he vigorously pumped himself in her, grunting heavily in the process.

Grabbing her waist, Apollo moved faster and harder, occasionally calling out to Ema, while she cried out at each thrust, at every time she felt his cock pulled away slightly and then thrust back deep into her in a punishing pace.

 _"FUCK YES! FUCK ME APOLLO!"_

Never once stopping his furious thrusts, she felt him picked up his speed at her scream, and she cried out again to excite him some more. It worked, she heard him let out a heavy groan and, pulling his dick back as far as he could without slipping out of her, pushed himself deep into her in a strong, steady thrust, drawing another erotic scream from her again.

As he continued to fuck her senseless, she felt him grabbed both of her wildly jiggling breasts, squeezing them tightly and then kept on holding and occasionally massaged them while his hips continued their hungry thrusts. Ema could only throw her head back and howled in bliss as Apollo rapidly thrust his cock in her while his hands caressed her body.

Even being blindfolded, she knew he was overtaken by lust and want, for she herself was drunk with the same desires. So when she felt his lips upon hers, Ema wholeheartedly accepted him in, both danced their tongues with each other as they kissed again.

Sucking on her tongue, he lightly pulled on her lower lips before breaking the kiss, and Ema could feel his hot breaths on her while he fucked her furiously, his cock continued to slid in and out of her at a wild pace, driving her to cry out in pleasure over and over.

As time passed, just when she thought things couldn't get any better, Apollo began to slow down and after one more kiss, pulled himself out of her. The panting Ema wondered what was going on when the best thing that night happened.

Her heart soared with joy when Apollo finally freed her from her shackles, even gently massaged her arms as he removed the belt binding her wrists to the bed frame. And when the sight of a smiling Apollo was the first thing that greeted her once the tie was removed, Ema couldn't believed that tears were starting to well up, as if she had not seen him in ages.

"Hey there beautiful."

Brushing the hairs sticking on to her forehead, Apollo greeted her and then lovingly stroked her head, the way Ema liked so much.

"Apollo..."

After spending a good deal of the night not able to see nor touch her beloved, Ema cupped both of his cheeks and ran her fingers across his face to confirm the Apollo laying on top of her was real, even gave his drooping horns several tugs just to make sure. Only when she was satisfied with her inspection that she pulled him in for another kiss, this time a lovers' kiss, unlike the hungry, passionate ones moments earlier.

"I love you, Apollo. I really do."

"I love you too, Ema."

Kissing one more time, he moved back between her legs and spread them open. Then, once more Apollo positioned his cock at Ema's entrance and for the second time in the night, he slid his length deep in to her and became one with Ema, both let out a pleasured moan as they connected by flesh.

Without wasting any time, he began thrusting into Ema, slowly at first, but gradually picked up the momentum. Soon enough, his cock was rapidly sliding in and out of her, and Ema's cries once again filled their room.

Finally freed from her restraints, she yearned to grab on to him, to feel him in his arms, to feel his heat upon her as their nude, sweating bodies pressed against each other. So, when Ema lifted her arms towards Apollo - a silent call for his embrace - he gladly obliged her.

As they embraced, Ema clutched tightly to his back and wrapped her legs around his pumping hips, her eyes staring longingly into his hazel ones. Then, without any word, both of them moved to pressed their lips with each other, and Ema sighed happily into him as their tongues intertwined with each other.

That's how the loving couple stayed as they made love to each other. Nothing else was in their mind except the thought of their significant other. There were no hidden fantasies nor naughty kinks, just two people expressing their love in the most beautiful way.

Soon Ema felt herself on the verge on another orgasm. No longer returning the kiss, she instead moaned into his mouth, sinking her nails into Apollo's back and wrapped her legs tighter to his hips as she felt the incoming climax building up.

The familiar sting at his back could only meant one thing. So, breaking away the kiss, Apollo gritted his teeth and thrust himself faster and harder into her, making her throwing her head back and screamed out more in pleasure. With him picking up the pace, the sight of her beautiful breasts jiggled with every thrust. Apollo could only stare on her breasts, which drove him even crazier for his desire for her.

Not long after, Ema came again once more. Arching her body beneath him, Apollo wrapped his arms under her back while she dragged her nails - hard, leaving several red gashes across his back as she screamed out in bliss, before slowly melted back down to the bed, her loud, erotic screams turned to light mewings.

At the sight of Ema's erotic expression and lustful cries, Apollo couldn't hold back any longer, thrusting faster and harder until a few more seconds later, he came inside her, calling out to her name as he did.

Ema moaned again when Apollo released everything into her, jerking lightly as she felt his hot seed filled her insides and his twitching cock after coming in such a huge amount.

Suddenly too weak to support himself, Apollo's knees gave away and he laid on top of Ema, both panting hard for air. Seeing Apollo's spent body on her, Ema couldn't helped but smiled and lifted her hand to pet his head gently, the same way he always did for her. Before long, he caught his breath and rolled off from her. Ema then turned to cuddle with him and, after a tender kiss, rested her head on his chest.

A peaceful silence surrounded their room as the couple stared longingly at each other with happy smiles on their faces. No one spoke anything, for no words were needed as they had expressed their heart and love moments ago.

After tucking her hair behind her ear, Apollo spoke up.

"Hey Ema, are your arms uh, all right?"

"You're asking me now? After we're done? My, what a gentleman you are."

"Sorry, it's just... I got too caught up with the moment." His face went red and sheepishly look away from Ema, all the while playing with his drooping horn. It's hard to imagine this was the same guy that tied her up and dominated her.

"Relax, I'm fine, I'm just messing with ya. Besides, that was a-ma-zing."

"Yeah I guess so."

"You guessed so? Apollo, you were such a fucking beast!"

"Well, it's hard to control myself when I fell in love with the sexiest woman alive."

There he was - the sweet and dorky Apollo, the man that Ema fell in love with. Even though what he said was extremely corny, that didn't mean the compliment was not appreciated. He could always find a way to put a smile to her face.

"Dork." Ema then playfully pinched his nose, prompting a chuckle from Apollo.

"All right, if you would excuse me..." Apollo was getting off the bed when she sat up and grabbed his hand.

"Where do you think you're going? Just stay in bed."

"To go get our phones. Can't really afford to miss out on work tomorrow just because we had sex."

"Oh. Then can you get me something to drink? My throat's a little dry."

"Really now? I wonder what happened?" Apollo asked cheekily, a big shit-eating grin slowly crept up his face.

Rolling her eyes, Ema threw a pillow at the grinning dork.

"Just go already."

"As you command." Making a big show at bowing deeply, Apollo then left the room.

Stretching herself, Ema laid back on the bed, sighing happily at the night they had. To be able to experience how it was like to be loved unconditionally, to utterly surrender oneself to the one they loved the most without a care in the world were what made life so much more worth living for.

 _'Never a dull moment with you, right Apollo?'_

"Hey Ema! I'm drawing the bath for you! Where did you put your - never mind! Found it!"

Yup, she's definitely going to treasure him forever.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this, reviews are always welcomed! There will be a new installment after this, so stay tuned!**


End file.
